1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gable top container for food products and the like, and more particularly to an improved container structure and the method and apparatus for flattening the gable top preparatory to packing a plurality of such containers in a carton so as to reduce shipping volume without adversely affecting the utility of the container by the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,305 and 2,389,849 (229-17) disclose gable top containers of the type widely employed for food products. Although the gable top configuration of the containers affords sufficient sealing and opening at the time of consumption of the contents, the gable top occupies substantial volume when plurality of the containers are transported.